Hospital acquired infections can infect patients, healthcare providers and visitors in a hospital environment, and infections can be passed from one person to another by contact with contaminated fixtures, surfaces or other objects in a hospital or other healthcare facility. One product for addressing the matter of decontamination, particularly in a hospital setting, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,791,441 of the same inventor as the present invention. This patent shows a system for decontamination by UVC radiation of surfaces of a hospital room or other facility and of the air in the room.
There is a need for a convenient and cost effective manner to decontaminate small items typically found in a hospital environment such as hospital bed controls, TV remote controls, cellphones, computer tablets, and the like.